The present invention relates to a control method for a handling system, which comprises a container bridge arranged on a substrate, with a trolley, which can be moved on a crossmember of the container bridge relative to the substrate, and at least one load handling point arranged on the substrate,                wherein a crane controller matches a target location of the trolley, which target location is related to the crossmember, and a target location of the load handling point, which target location is related to the substrate, to one another in such a way that, when the target load is lowered at the target location of the trolley, the target load is lowered onto the target location of the load handling point,        wherein the crane controller positions the trolley at its target location,        wherein, after positioning the trolley, the crane controller lowers the target load onto the load handling point and        wherein, if the load handling point can be moved on the substrate and the load handling point is controlled by the crane controller, the crane controller positions the load handling point at its target location before lowering the target load onto the load handling point.        
The present invention is furthermore based on a computer program comprising a machine code, which can be executed by a crane controller, wherein the execution of the machine code by the crane controller causes the crane controller to carry out such a control method.
The present invention further relates to a handling system,                wherein the handling system comprises a container bridge arranged on a substrate with a crossmember,        wherein the container bridge comprises a trolley, which can be moved on the crossmember relative to the substrate,        wherein the handling system comprises at least one load handling point arranged on the substrate,        wherein the handling system comprises a crane controller.        
The operation of container bridges is becoming increasingly automated. During the automated operation of container bridges, it is in particular necessary to match the target location of the trolley and the target location of the load handling point exactly to one another. This is because only then is correct lowering of the load ensured.
During the operation of the container bridge, on the one hand, loads of different weights are moved. This is at the least the spreader and at the most the spreader plus a container with the maximum permissible weight. On the other hand, the corresponding positioning of the trolley results in different weight distributions on the container bridge. Deformation of the crane structure is established in dependence on at least these two causes. Due to the significant size of the container bridge, the resulting deviations are often no longer negligible. They repeatedly fluctuate within the centimeter range. Incorrect positioning of this order of magnitude often impedes successful automation of the operation of the container bridge.
Incorrect positioning is frequently compensated by the use of measuring systems. However, the measuring systems can only be configured for one single, static state of the container bridge. They cannot be followed up in relation to the positioning of the trolley on the crossmember and load acting on the trolley. Therefore, the use of measuring systems from the prior art does not resolve the problem.